Aether Manipulation
The power to 'generate and manipulate Aether (also called ''Ether in some circles), the unique essence that flows through most of existence. 'The source of Quintessence, Chi, Aura, and Mana. Opposite to Nether Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Matter Manipulation. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced Quintessence *Aethikinesis *The Celestial Element *The Fifth Element *The Prime Element *The Pure Element *The Unique Element *The Universal Element *True Quintessence *Cosmo (Saint Seiya) Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "''Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is at a more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users being considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal life-forms and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. Applications *Aether Generation *Aether Infusion *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together. **Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. **Celestial Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. **Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. **Spatial Manipulation: Use ethereal power to manipulate spatial realms in a variety of ways. **Elemental Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control elemental forces. ***Light Element Manipulation - Manipulate the purest form of the elements through Aether. **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. **Gravity Manipulation: By manipulating the Aether one can increase or decrease "gravity". *Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". **Alchemy: Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. **Animancy: Magically control the forces of life. **Astrology: Master the art of interpreting the ethereal bonds in celestial bodies. **Creation: Conjure nearly anything from nothing. **Destruction: Control forces of destruction that surround the universe. **Divination: Gain information via supernatural means. **Healing: Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body. **Mysticism: Mystically interpret the ethereal bonds of the spiritual bones. **Reality Warping: Influence the forces of reality via mental, or verbal commands. **Subjective Reality: Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. **Telekinesis: Manipulate structures at the molecular level. **Transmogrification: Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. *Superpower Manipulation: Manipulate the supernatural energies in all living beings. Techniques *Aether Aura *Aethikinetic Combat *Ethereal Physiology Variations *Aether Embodiment Associations *Ethereal Manipulation Universe Variations In certain variations fifth of the Classical Elements. Known Users Gallery File:Lotus_Wand_Smash.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate Ether, having it affect the airspace to create spatial strikes that bypasses armor. File:Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate Ether, having it affect the airspace to create spatial slashes that bypasses armor. Holy Spirit.jpg|Holy spirits are manipulators of Aether. Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of life, can manipulate the True Quintessence. Aither H.png|Aither (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Common Powers